


In all the worlds

by fortytworedvines



Category: Cabin Pressure, Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer, Doctor Who (2005), Holby City, The Durrells (TV), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, Mostly Fluff, all the fandoms that i love, occasional very mild dose of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: Ficlets that I wrote for Fictober 19. I got fed up of only having them on tumblr so here they are. Mostly fluff. Canon compliant where canon isn't rubbish (looking at you, holby).Apologies for the obnoxious multi-fandom multi-chapter work but here's an index to help:Chalet School: 1, 7, 12, 13, 19, 20The Durrells: 2, 11, 25Cabin Pressure: 3, 5, 15, 21, 24The Worst Witch: 4, 14, 18, 23Holby City - Berena: 6, 9, 16, 17, 22Doctor Who: 8, 10
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hilda Annersley/Nell Wilson, Louisa Durrell/Spiros Halikiopoulos, Martin Crieff/Theresa of Liechtenstein, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Chalet School - An unauthorised escape

Hilda had just finished pulling on a second pair of woollen stockings when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to Nell’s sparkling eyes and wide grin, Con just behind her looking no less excited.

“Are you ready?” Nell asked. “Got your shawl?”

Hilda picked up her shawl from the bed and closed her bedroom door behind her. “I’m still not sure about this,” she murmured as she followed Nell and Con down the quiet corridor.

“It’ll be fun, trust me,” Nell said, lowering her voice as they passed the girls’ quiet dormitory. Out of habit Hilda paused, head cocked, listening, but there were no sounds apart from an occasional quiet snore.

“Which of the girls is that, I wonder?” Con said, “Better get Matey on them.”

“Shhhh,” Hilda hissed as Nell giggled. “We don’t want to wake them.”

Finally they reached the staff cloakroom, settled on the benches to tug on stout boots and wrap themselves in their shawls. “Cross it over your chest, girls,” Con said in a fair imitation of Mademoiselle, making the other two laugh.

When Nell opened the door the last of Hilda’s worries about this unauthorised excursion evaporated. Before them lay the Tiernsee, onyx black under a starry sky, the snow around it sparkling in moonshine.

“Oh,” she breathed, “It’s beautiful.”

Out of the warmth of the Chalet the deep cold hit and Hilda was glad of all her layers as the trio made their way carefully through the snowy grounds of the school to the lake. In the distance, clustered at the Seespitz end, massive bonfires cast a bright red glow, lending light to the monochrome scene, and although it was relatively early still there were already shouts of excitement from ice, small figures moving rapidly, casting quickly changing shadows as they moved in and out of the light of the bonfires.

Nell looked at her the quiet wonder on her face and smiled. “Told you. Come on, let’s get our skates on and join the fun.”

“Maybe not too close,” Hilda said as she watched the swift, flowing movements of the skaters, “I’m not that confident yet.”

“We’ll help you,” Nell said, “You’ll get better in no time.”

At the edge of the ice they squatted to lace their skates on tightly and then Nell pushed off, shot forward with a whoop, then turning to catch Con’s hands as she joined her. Hilda watched them for a moment, skating hand-in-hand over the ice. There was such a look to them, such a joy in their faces that she was sure her suspicions were confirmed – not that she’d ever say anything, of course.

She felt briefly lonely, but then she stepped forward cautiously, pushing herself slowly over the ice and Nell and Con came swooping back, each caught a hand to pull her forward.

“Let’s go!” Con said and without further ado the threesome struck out for Seespitz, the bonfires, and fun.


	2. The Durrells - Beach

The heat is beating down, the path ahead shimmering with it, no movement in the breathless air. Louisa stops, wipes the damp from her forehead and wonders again how her children have adapted to this climate so easily. Gerry is strolling ahead with Theo, who is as usual pristine in his three piece suit. Gerry’s donkey, Sally, is close by his side, ears pricked to listen to their conversation, laden with the baskets containing their picnic. Larry and Leslie, behind her, are arguing about something, their voices loud in comparison to the gentle murmur of the insects in the long grass. Margo is walking with Spiros, bringing up the tail of the procession.

“Come on mum,” Leslie says as the boys catch up with her, tucks her hand into his arm to help her along. It’s an unusual gesture of affection from him and she smiles.

Ahead, Gerry and Theo have come to a halt; the path has vanished under the undergrowth.

“I’m not sure of the way,” Theo admits, “It’s been a long time since I last came up here.” He strokes his beard uncertainly.

The group congregates at the end of the visible path and Spiros steps forward confidently. “Just follow me, I know the area.” As he beats a steady path up the hill, taking Sally along with him to tread down the weeds for the others, Louisa wonders if there’s any corner of this wonderful island that he doesn’t know. She follows him closely, eyes wandering to his muscled arms, brown against the white of his shirt, which, in deference to the heat, he has rolled up to his elbows. She licks her lips unconsciously, blushes when she realises what she’s done.

Eventually they crest the hill and then it’s an easy drop down to the cove that they’ve been aiming for. A deserted beach, golden sand stretching to a still sea, glistening and sparkling in the sunshine. Olive trees line the beach, providing a welcome shade.

As the children run into the sea with gleeful shrieks, heedless of their clothes, Louisa, Spiros and Theo unpack Sally’s baskets, spread out the blankets in the shade and cover them with the food that Louisa and Spiros spent yesterday making.

As they reach simultaneously into the basket, Louisa’s fingers brush Spiros’ and their eyes meet. He smiles at her and in his face she can read all the love and desire that she feels herself. She barely hears Theo mutter about a lizard that he’s just spotted, doesn’t notice him leave.

“Louisa,” Spiros murmurs, draws her hand from the basket, up to his lips, kisses it softly. She moves towards him, reaches for his arm, feels strong muscles under her fingers. The world has contracted to this tiny patch of sand, there’s nothing but the two of them and the look in his eyes as he leans down to brush his lips against hers.

The kiss is soft and sweet and ends abruptly as Sally lets out a loud bray and they jump.

Louisa laughs shakily but doesn’t move away. “Perhaps, perhaps later?” she suggests tentatively.

“Later,” Spiros agrees and finally they move apart, just as the children rejoin them, dripping wet and happy, and Theo has caught the lizard to show Gerry.

“Food, finally,” Larry says as he slumps elegantly onto a blanket and grabs a sandwich.

“Anybody would think I never fed you!” Louisa says indignantly, but sits herself down to help herself before the gannets devour the lot.

Spiros sits next to her, their thighs just touching, and she smiles at him. Another perfect day in paradise. With Spiros leading the way she can never be lost.


	3. Cabin Pressure - Exasperated

“Now you listen to me. Now!” Douglas says with exasperation.

Martin and Arthur exchange puzzled glances. “We do listen to you quite a lot,” Martin says, after a moment.

“All the time,” Arthur adds.

“I know,” Douglas sighs, “I was just trying it out for dramatic effect. Come on.”


	4. The Worst Witch - Headmistress

The silence is deafening.

“I know you didn’t ask for this,” Pippa says, hesitantly, fingers tense on the back of the chair that is now hers.

“No.” Hecate stands ramrod straight, lips set in a thin line, not a trace of the hesitant smile that she usually gives Pippa.

“Hecate – Hiccup,” Pippa knows she’s pleading, can’t help it. She doesn’t know what to say next. _Please don’t punish me for a decision that wasn’t mine. Please don’t hate me._

Hecate waits, unmoved, while Pippa stares at her and fails to say anything. Eventually her fingers twitch. “If that’s all, _headmistress_.” Her voice is cutting on the last word and it strikes through Pippa but it’s barely out of her mouth when she’s transferred and Pippa is all alone in a room that shouldn’t be hers.

There’s a tension in the castle that Pippa knows is unusual. Even during the Spelling Bee, it didn’t feel like this. At the staff table at dinner Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb chatter inanely, Miss Bat casting occasional worried glances at Hecate. Miss Drill keeps her head down. Pippa watches Hecate studiously ignoring her and wonders how she can fix this.

At last, night falls and the students are safely in their rooms. Pippa casts a thought to Pentangles, hopes that all is well there in the hands of her deputy, then tugs her pink robes tightly around her and goes to find Hecate. It’s been a long time since they were best friends, since they knew everything in each others minds, but Pippa thinks that, maybe, Hecate hasn’t changed that much so she transfers to the roof.

Her instincts are right; Hecate is sitting, bolt upright, on the edge overlooking the front lawn, legs dangling precariously.

“May I join you?”

Hecate says nothing and as she hasn’t actually told Pippa to leave, Pippa sits carefully beside her, keeping her own feet firmly on the lead of the roof. She’s had most of the day to think about what she’ll say to Hecate but still it’s a struggle to get the words out in any sort of sense.

“Ada didn’t deserve this,” she says eventually. Hecate twitches slightly but stays quiet. “But _neither do I_.” The words are forceful and startle Hecate enough that she turns to stare at Pippa.

“But – you...”

“If I hadn’t agreed to step in, they’d have found somebody else. Somebody less sympathetic to Ada. To _you_.”

Hecate sags, head bowing. “I’ve let her down,” she whispers, and Pippa thinks that this is the crux of the issue.

“If you keep acting like this, you will,” she says, tingeing her words with steel.

“What can I do?”

“Work with me,” Pippa says, “Be my deputy, keep the school running just like Ada would want, and together we’ll get her back.”

When Hecate looks at her the corners of her eyes are crinkling in the first hint of a smile that Pippa has seen since this whole business started. “How?” she demands.  
Pippa grins with relief. “Well, I think we should start by paying Mildred Hubble a visit.”

The affronted expression on Hecate’s face makes her burst into laughter and after a moment Hecate joins in. When they quiet down, Pippa nudges Hecate’s hand gently. “We’ll get her back, Hiccup. I promise.”

The look that Hecate gives her makes her heart lift, makes her think that they’re one step closer to the friendship that they used to share and then Hecate leans ever so slightly in to her. “I’m glad it’s you, Pipsqueak.”


	5. Cabin Pressure - First Date

Martin blinked in the bright sunlight. “Well, that was nice. I think. Was it nice?”

“It was nice,” Theresa confirmed with a smile, “Thank you for inviting me. I learnt a lot about aviation.”

“Would you, uh, would you like to go for a – a drink? To the pub? Or we could – um,” Martin stuttered, and, faced with a princess who had just taken his hand, fell silent.

“Or, I might just kiss you.”

“Might you? That would be nice too, probably, I mean we haven’t kissed yet but I imagine it’ll be nice, and – umf.”

Theresa cut Martin’s babble off by pressing soft lips against his. She drew away briefly and smiled at him fondly. “Stop thinking for a moment.”

“Oh, okay,” Martin agreed and her lips found his again.


	6. Berena - Co leads

“Serena – Serena?” Bernie hurried across the ward, the ward she was tentatively finding her feet in, to her very reluctant co-lead.

Serena looked up from her patient’s notes. “Yes? What do you want?”

There was a sharp edge to her voice but Bernie had faced scarier things than a Serena Campbell utterly furious at having to share leadership of her ward. Instead, she noted the red rim of Serena’s eyes, the deep bags under them that her foundation wasn’t concealing, the amount of effort she appeared to be expending to stay upright. Bernie cast an eye to the sleeping occupant of the bay and spoke quietly. “You’ve been here for nearly thirty hours.”

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

Bernie put a hand on the notes that Serena was clutching. “You’re exhausted; you should go home.”

Serena clung on fiercely. “I had a nap in the on-call room.”

“For how long?”

“An hour, at least.”

“Serena. Go home.”

Serena lifted her chin and glared at Bernie. “And who’s going to hold the fort here?”

“Are you really suggesting that you can’t trust me? We’re co-leads. Equals.” She finally succeeded in tugging the notes from Serena’s hands. Serena sagged a little and Bernie’s heart clenched. “Come with me.” She led Serena across the ward and into their office, pushed her down carefully into her chair and drew up her own next to it. “I know you don’t want me here, this has been your ward for so long. But I _am_ here and you can depend on me. I’ve got your back, Serena. Please, go home. I promise everything will still be running when you come back.” Greatly daring, she squeezed Serena’s hand gently.

Serena held her gaze and Bernie didn’t blink. Eventually, Serena spoke.

“You mean that? Truly?”

“I’m not one for office politics, Serena.”

Another momentary pause. “Okay.” Serena stood up, rubbed here eyes and blinked heavily. She gathered her things, moving more slowly now, as if she was finally allowing the long hours to catch up with her.

Bernie watched her silently, but as Serena slipped past her chair, she dropped a soft hand to Bernie’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Then the door closed behind her and Bernie put a hand to the spot on her shoulder that still tingled, allowed herself a smile, then heaved a sigh and grabbed the file that Serena had been studying. Time to put her promise into practice.


	7. The Chalet School - Save Len 2k20!

Nell stood behind Hilda’s chair, lending her silent support as they both eyed the young man in front of them.

“She’s agreed,” he protested again, “She wants it too.”

“No,” Hilda said in a voice that would have put fear in even the naughtiest middle, “And that’s final.”

“But-”

“Len is a student. She’s seventeen. There will be no courting while she’s at this school, under our charge. And if I find out that you have been trying to see her, I will take steps. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” he mumbled after a moment.

Nell saw Hilda’s shoulders relax almost imperceptibly. “Thank you, Reg. You can go now.”

“What _are_ Joey and Jack thinking?” Nell burst out as the door closed behind Reg.

“I have no idea,” Hilda said wearily, “She shouldn’t be tying herself to a man now; she’s got school to finish, the whole of her Oxford career ahead of her...”

Nell perched herself on Hilda’s desk, held out a hand to her. “You’ve done your best, beloved.” She smiled as Hilda caught her hand and squeezed tightly. “Who knows, maybe Len will realise she doesn’t need to rush to get married to the first man who comes along.”

“Remember Joey?” Hilda said with a faint laugh, “She always swore she’d never get married and look at her now. Any news on those quads she’s been threatening?”

Nell rolled her eyes. “I hope she’s gone off the idea. Although who knows what will happen when the triplets leave home.”

“She’ll lose a lot of her help with the children, that’ll put her off.”

“You cynic, Hilda.” Nell laughed. “Come on, you’ve sorted out Reg, how about a nice cup of coffee and a walk?”

“Back in time for prep?”

“Are you expecting trouble?”

“When _isn’t_ there trouble?”

“You are in a bad way. Come on. Coffee, cake and a walk will sort you out.” Nell held out her hands to Hilda and pulled her gently out of her chair.

Hilda pressed a swift, usually forbidden in school hours, kiss to Nell’s lips. “I’m coming.”


	8. Doctor Who - First Christmas

Yaz watches Ryan and Graham walk away, down the street lit with haphazard Christmas lights. It’s Christmas Eve and the Doctor has dropped them off so they can celebrate with their families.

Yaz hovers in the Tardis door, unwilling to go even though her family will be assembled by now, waiting for her. She can see the sparkling lights of her block of flats in the distance, thinks she can even identify her own.

“Yaz?” There’s a soft voice behind her and she turns to see the Doctor watching her, an odd look in her eyes. It’s chilly, Sheffield at this time of year, and the Doctor has dug out her rainbow scarf. It suits her. Mind you, Yaz thinks that anything would suit her.

For a moment they stare at each other.

“What are your plans?” Yaz asks when the silence has gone on for too long.

The Doctor shrugs and pats the Tardis. “See where she takes me, probably.”

“Could you – can you stay?” Yaz blurts out. “With us. For Christmas.” For a moment the Doctor is still and she wonders if she’s said completely the wrong thing, but then she grins.

“Roast turkey and silly hats?” she asks hopefully.

“And all the trimmings. Mum does a mean roast.”

“Brilliant, Christmas at Yaz’s. Hang on.”

The Doctor disappears and Yaz’s chest grows tight with hope and happiness. She’s jiggling nervously when the Doctor reappears with a bag and -

“Antlers?!” Yaz bursts into laughter.

“It’s Christmas!” The Doctor ducks out of the Tardis and locks the door behind her. They walk down the street, arms just brushing and Yaz can’t take the smile off her face.

“Your parents won’t mind, will they?”

“Nah, it’s always a full house and they cook far too much food.”

As they wander down the quiet streets it starts to snow. Yaz looks up, startled, and soft flakes land on her face. The Doctor brushes one from her cheek and time seems to stop as her thumb strokes slowly against Yaz’s skin.

“Happy Christmas, Yaz,” the Doctor murmurs, leans in close, and Yaz holds her breath, until the Doctor’s lips press against her cheek.

When the Doctor moves away Yaz smiles at her. “Happy Christmas.”

This time when their arms brush, Yaz twitches her fingers against the Doctor’s. Without a word, the Doctor slips her hand into Yaz’s.

Yaz thinks this might be the best Christmas she’s ever had.


	9. Berena - You can be in my garden

Serena sips her coffee, leaning casually against the kitchen window, enjoying the view. Very much enjoying the view. Bernie is in the back garden, busy with wood, hammer and nails. It’s pretty hot and she’s stripped off her shirt, thrown it over the garden bench and is working in her white vest.

Her shoulder and arm muscles ripple as she bangs another nail in and Serena licks her lips, hope she finishes soon so that Serena can drag her inside, up to their bedroom and ravish her. Or be ravished.

Slowly, Bernie’s work takes shape. She’s constructing a swing for Guinevere – one part of her plans to transform the garden. It’s for her birthday, which is coming up quickly. Jason had said that at one she wasn’t quite old enough for a grown up swing, but Bernie had pointed out that children grow, and pretty quickly and it was a better present than yet another stuffed toy – and Jason had nodded and agreed.

Eventually, Serena remembers she’s supposed to be getting Bernie a drink, pours a glass of ice-cold water and carries it out.

“This is looking good,” she says as Bernie downs tools, wipes the sweat from her forehead and accepts the glass.

“Thanks,” Bernie says gratefully and takes a swig of water. “It isn’t bad, is it.”

“Guinevere is going to love it.”

Bernie grins, then notices the flush on Serena’s cheeks. “Are you okay?” she strokes Serena’s cheek with a gentle thumb, “You’re looking a bit flushed.”

“Well, what do you expect when you’re out here looking like that!”

Bernie glances down at herself, a little bemused, but Serena trails her fingers along Bernie’s arm, feeling the strength in her muscles and awareness dawns on Bernie’s face.

“Give me an hour,” she says, “and I’m all yours.”

Serena sits herself solidly on the garden bench. “I’ll just sit here. For support, you know.”

Bernie winks. “Understood.”

“Happy birthday to our favourite great-niece!” Serena says as she lifts Guinevere into her arms and carries her into the back garden.

“Aunty Bernie, that looks great,” Jason says as he eyes the swing, “Did you do it all yourself?”

“I did indeed,” Bernie says, with pride.

Serena thinks she’s right to be proud. The swing is tall and sturdy, looks like even a hurricane couldn’t dislodge it.

Guinevere squirms in Serena’s arms.

“Put her down, Serena, she’ll enjoy having a crawl,” Greta says, and Serena reluctantly places her on the grass. Guinevere is off straight away, heading for the plants in the border. Before any of the adults can stop her, she’s grasped a handful of soil and shoved it in her mouth.

“I don’t know why she’s so fond of soil,” Jason says with a frown.

“Well, there is a certain taste to it,” Bernie says with the air of a connoisseur. The others all stare at her and she laughs. “Cameron used to do the same and tricked me into eating it on more than one occasion.”

Jason sighs, picks up Guinevere and tries to fish some of the soil out of her mouth.

“It won’t hurt her, believe me,” Bernie says reminiscently. “Look, there’s one more thing I wanted to show you.” She beckons them all to the swing and holds the seat up.

Serena hadn’t noticed before, but Bernie has burnt some lettering neatly into the edge. She reads it, swallows a lump in her throat and kisses Bernie’s cheek. “What a lovely idea,” she says.

“ _For G, with love, Aunt B_ ,” Jason reads. “She’ll always know you made it for her. Thank you, Aunty Bernie.”

Bernie is glowing with happiness in the late afternoon sun. “You’re very welcome.”


	10. Doctor Who - I can't explain it

The Doctor eyes her three companions. “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

Graham, Yaz and Ryan look at each other and laugh.  
“She always says that, doesn’t she,” Graham says.

“Yeah,” Ryan nods.

“By now you should know we trust you,” Yaz says, shaking her head at the Doctor. “Whatever crazy thing’s going on, we’re with you. Aren’t we?”

The Doctor’s face softens and she smiles at them. “Well then, come on gang, let’s go.”


	11. The Durrells - Bournemouth

Louisa and Spiros walk hand-in-hand through the crisp red and gold leaves that are strewn over the pavement. It’s a bright autumn day, picture perfect, blue skies and a chill in the air. Their walk is aimless, although Louisa knows they’ll end up at the beach eventually. It calls her, always has done, more so since her return from Corfu. Spiros’ hand is firm in hers and she holds on to him as if she never wants to let go. She doesn’t. He’s older, greyer. So is she. They’ve aged without each other but Louisa is determined that all the rest of their years will be together.

Spiros kicks at a pile of leaves, laughs as they flutter wildly and fall back down. Louisa suddenly worries that he’s going to be disappointed when the weather inevitably resumes its usual drizzle.

“Its not always like this, you know.”

Spiros looks at her queryingly.

“England. It rains, _a lot_. It’s damp and dreary and miserable. The year that we came to Corfu none of us had been well for months.”

“I know. Your weather has a reputation. Why are you telling me?”

Louisa stops and gestures expansively. “Because, well, it’s not Corfu, it’s not -” She stops, remembering the never ending blue sky summers. “Everything you’re giving up.”

Spiros tilts her chin up gently. “I am not giving up anything,” he says quietly, “I am only gaining you.”

“Oh,” she murmurs. His lips find hers and then they’re kissing in a quiet Bournemouth street as the wind swirls crisp golden leaves around them.


	12. Chalet School - Lost

Joey could barely see where she was going, the fog thick around the little group of girls. They were holding hands so not to lose each other and she was in the lead, the only one who knew the way. But the fog shrouded all the familiar landscapes and she was scared. She kept her eyes peeled for the path she was looking for. “What if I don’t see it,” she murmured to herself. She pressed her fingers to her very new engagement ring, thought of Jack, knew that she had to keep going, for herself, for him, for all the girls. She could tell that Miss Wilson was desperately worried, for all that she was trying to hide it, trying to keep her spirits up for the younger girls.

The fog rose a little, enough that Joey could make out the lettering on a signpost. With a heart full of dismay, she read it. She’d led them miles out of their way. She’d missed the path. Blinking back the tears that threatened, she turned back to Miss Wilson. “Bill,” she said apprehensively, “I rather think I’ve lost us.”


	13. Chalet School - I never knew it could be this way

Joey’s lashes swept her pink-stained cheeks as she looked down, embarrassed. Grizel was still looking at her as if she couldn’t believe her ears.

“But you always said Joey – you _always_ said.”

Joey laughed a little. “I was young and silly.”

“You’re barely nineteen now. You’re not exactly an old maid.”

There was an odd note in Grizel’s voice and Joey caught her hands impetuously. “Oh Grizel, can’t you be happy for me? Please?”

Grizel swallowed. “Will you tell me – what changed?”

“I just, I never knew it could be this way. Jack, he’s, well, he feels like part of me. I don’t feel like I’ll be losing any part of myself. I used to think I’d just disappear into being Mrs so-and-so, but with Jack. Oh, it’s exciting. Everything feels so new and it’s going to be wonderful.”

Grizel swallowed. “Well, if you feel like that, congratulations, Joey.”


	14. The Worst Witch - Freedom

Hecate stood at the mirror in Pippa’s room, fingers clenched at her sides. “I can’t come back, Ada.”

She hated the look on Ada’s face even as she hated Ada for what she’d done. For what she’d let Hecate do to herself.

“Can’t? Ever?” Ada’s voice trembled.

Hecate sighed. “I’m not saying, not ever. I’m saying, not now. Not right now.”

The door behind her creaked and Hecate turned to see Pippa, clad in her usual pink but wearing it so fiercely that the air around her was crackling.

“Well met,” Ada said, hand politely to her forehead.

Pippa’s eyes narrowed and she didn’t return the greeting. “Have you finished?” she asked Hecate, some of her softness returning as she smiled at her.

“Yes,” Hecate said, and with a twist of her fingers she ended the mirror call.

“Are you okay?” Pippa towed her to the bed and pushed her down gently.

“Not really. It’s all – it’s all so much.”

Looking at her, head bowed, a tremor in her shoulders, Pippa reevaluated her plans for a pleasant broomstick ride around Pentangles’ grounds. She dropped to her knees at Hecate’s feet. “It’s going to be alright, Hiccup,” she said softly, “It’ll take time to readjust, I know, but you’ll get there, I promise.”

Hecate lifted her head, looked at her with eyes shining with unshed tears. “And you’ll be with me?”

“Every step of the way,” Pippa promised, “Every step.”


	15. Cabin Pressure - The trouble with geese

It’s an unusual day; Douglas is strolling down the street with Martin, to Martin’s house, after a successful flight which actually made MJN money.

He’s also trying to talk Martin down from the verge of a breakdown. Martin’s first date with Theresa is tomorrow and he is handling it exactly as well as you’d expect.

“Just be yourself,” Douglas says, “Goodness knows, she seems to like you. For some reason.”

“But what if she wants to come back to mine afterwards? You know where I live! And how will I feed her?! I can’t give her a baked potato!”

“It’s not that bad,” Douglas says cautiously. It’s not great either. Even he would struggle to entertain an actual princess in a shared house, especially on Martin’s meagre budget.

“You don’t understand,” Martin sighs. They turn the corner and Martin’s house is ahead of them.

Douglas comes to a halt. “Oh,” he says faintly.

“ _That’s_ what I’m talking about!” Martin gestures at the garden, where a number of muddy looking young people appear to be chasing a – a goose?

One of the number spots Martin. “She escaped again!” There’s a note of glee in her voice.

“Oh god,” Martin says in tones of deep despair.

“Martin. Martin, did you keep the goose that ate your dad’s ring?”

“Well, of course I did, what else would I do? I bought her.”

“Carolyn bought her,” Douglas mumbles to himself.

The agricultural students have now pursued the goose into the back garden, although from the very audible shrieks of laughter they haven’t caught her yet.

“Well, there’s one solution to your problem. Feed Theresa the goose.”

Martin looks at him with horror. “I couldn’t _eat_ Gertie.”

“You named your goose after the plane? What am I saying, of course you did. Look Martin, Theresa, for some bizarre reason, actually likes you. If she’s willing to spend an entire afternoon discussing aviation with you, I don’t think an errant goose and baked potatoes for dinner will put her off. Come on, lets go to the pub.”


	16. Berena - I'm not going

Bernie is half way through packing, finding the belongings that have somehow strewn themselves around Serena’s house in the week that she’s been here, when she stops. Stops, makes herself a cup of coffee and sits herself down on the sofa to wait.

It’s not long, Long enough that her coffee has cooled, not long enough that she’s stiff from sitting with her legs curled up under her, motionless.

She stands up, slowly, when she hears Serena’s key in the lock, is standing straight and tall in the living room when Serena comes in, eyes rimmed with red.

“Bernie.” Serena’s voice is hardly more than a whisper. “I thought you’d have gone.”

Bernie shakes her head. “I wanted to talk to you. Properly.”

“But-”

“Listen. No, really listen,” she says as Serena is about to interject. “I love you, Serena. I’m not going back to Nairobi. I’m staying here, in Holby. With or without you.” Bernie can’t help the hitch in her voice. “I want – Serena, I want it to be with you. And I think you want me, really, and I’m not going to go, I’m not going to go until you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want to be with me any more. I walked away from you once and I’m not doing it again, not without a fight.”

There are tears rolling openly down her face now and she doesn’t wipe them away, just stands there, holding Serena fixed in place.

There’s a long, long silence. “I won’t be enough,” Serena says eventually.

Bernie lifts her eyes to the ceiling and laughs tearfully. “Serena, you’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

“You’ll get bored.” Serena’s voice is barely audible.

“I won’t.” Bernie steps forward and catches Serena’s hands in hers. “Do you want me?”

Serena’s crying now too. “I do. Bernie. Oh, Bernie. I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven.” Bernie forgives Serena for everything, all at once, sweepingly and forever. Brushes the tears from Serena’s cheeks. “I love you.”

Serena closes the final inches between them. “I love you too, Bernie. So much.”

Their kiss is a promise and a vow and an eternity.


	17. Berena - In vino veritas

Serena is over at Fleur’s and they are well into their third bottle of Shiraz.

“There’s just, there’s just something about her,” Serena slurs, as she sprawls over Fleur’s sofa. “She’s all -” she gestures up and down vaguely, “In her scrubs.”

“You just licked your lips,” says Fleur, amused.

“Lips,” Serena sighs.

Fleur slumps down comfortably in her chair and props her feet on the coffee table. “You fancy her.”

“I do not,” Serena insists.

“Serena darling, in the past hour you’ve talked about Bernie’s hair, her figure, her laugh, the way she holds a scalpel, the way she makes you laugh.”

“She’s also incredibly untidy. And she can’t do paperwork.”

“Can’t?”

“Won’t. Piles of the stuff. Everywhere.”

Fleur laughs. “Is that a deal breaker? Serena, you’ve got it bad for her. And while I’m massively jealous, I think you should do something about it.”

“Do something?”

“Ask her out!”

“Ask her out,” Serena muses. “Ask Bernie Wolfe out.”

“And maybe you’ll finally get to see the body under those scrubs.” Fleur winks salaciously. 

Serena raises an unsteady glass. “Cheers.”


	18. The Worst Witch - Pink and Black

Pippa rounds the corner to see a little gaggle of third years, heads clustered together. She smiles at the sight, is about to head down the stairs when she hears her name and stops, curious.

“I don’t know, Fliss.” That’s Mildred, voice a little muffled as she’s got her plait in her mouth as usual. Maude pulls it out, a slightly disgusted look on her face, and Mildred continues more clearly. “I think it might be a secret.”

Now Pippa is really intrigued and she transfers right behind Mildred. “Secrets? I love secrets,” she says brightly  and the group jumps.

“Oh, Miss Pentangle,” Maude says and then stops, clearly trying to think on her feet.

Felicity is braver. Clutching her maglet, stylus poised to take notes, she says, “It’s not a secret is it? About you and Miss Hardbroom? Could I interview you?”

Pippa breathes in, out, slowly. “What about me and Miss Hardbroom?”

“That you’re, you know, together?” Felicity is shining with eagerness. “I’d love to interview you about what it’s like being in such a high-powered relationship. You know, you’re head of Pentangles and she’s deputy head here. I think a lot of the girls would love to read about it.”

“Oh.” Pippa keeps her voice steady, “I’m afraid you’ve misunderstood something girls. Miss Hardbroom and I are not in a relationship.” Much as she might wish they were. She’s surprised at the dejection that falls across the group. “I’m sorry girls,” she says lightly, “Did it mean that much to you?”

“We just thought – you make HB happy,” Mildred says.

“And it would show people that it’s normal,” Felicity says fiercely, “Two witches being together.” Pippa looks at her closely, sees the lip that is trembling, and realises that there was more behind Felicity’s interview request than she thought.

“What is going on here?”

Pippa jumps  and the girls press themselves into each other. 

“Hecate!” Pippa says, “You surprised us. We were just having a chat about an idea for Felicity’s newspaper, weren’t we?” She raises an eyebrow at Hecate to say she has it in hand, smiles at the smallest of nods that she receives in return.

“It’s nearly time for lunch,” Hecate says. “Run along.”

There’s a look of disbelief on the girls’ faces as they walk hurriedly away. Pippa notices Mildred open her mouth as if to protest the lack of cutting words, but Maude tugs her and Mildred follows without saying anything.

“Come with me,” Pippa says and without even asking permission she transfers them to Hecate’s room.

“I thought you hated that,” Hecate says wryly as Pippa lands them neatly.

Pippa faces Hecate and takes all of her courage in hand. “The girls think we’re in a relationship,” she says bluntly.

Hecate’s eyes widen but she says nothing.

Pippa takes her hand, squeezes it, runs her thumb over her knuckles. “I wish we were,” she whispers.

“Pip – Pipsqueak,” Hecate stutters.

“Would you, Hecate?” 

Hecate’s eyes are wide and shining and she looks exactly as disbelieving and hopeful as she did on the afternoon of the spelling bee. A trembling, nervous, ecstatic  _yes_ falls from her lips.

Four months later, Felicity publishes an exclusive interview with the power couple of the year:  _Pink and Black: Pentangle and Hardbroom_ .  She also has an offer to apprentice with Miss Pentangle in the summer holidays.


	19. Chalet School - Doors that should be locked

“You’ve been a while,” Nell says as Hilda pushes the door of her abode closed and flicks the lock. “And you look tired. What’s happened?” She pours Hilda a cup of tea (a rare treat) and watches her settle into her chair.

“I’ve been having a little chat with Kathy and Nancy,” Hilda says.

“Oh?”

Hilda smiles slightly. “About the value of locking doors. Yes, I admit it, you were right.”

“I knew it!” Nell says with a grin. “Please, tell me all the details.”

“Such nosiness,” Hilda mutters, but when Nell plonks herself on her lap she wraps her arms around her, nuzzles into her shoulder affectionately. “I heard a noise in Inter V’s classroom so I investigated. Instead of apprehending young miscreants I came across Kathy, perched on her desk and being very thoroughly kissed by Nancy.”

“Ah, young love,” Nell sighs reminiscently. “Did they die of fright?”

“They did not. I assured them that I understood, sympathised to an extent and then reminded them of the existence of locks. They’re rather ashamed of themselves and I don’t think it will happen again.”

“Did you tell them why you sympathised?” Nell asks curiously.

“I did not. Do you think I should?”

Nell presses a kiss to Hilda’s head. “No, probably not. I wonder if we should keep an eye on them though. Nancy is Kathy’s superior and we don’t want any problems there.”

“I was your superior once.”

“I wasn’t as young as Kathy though,” Nell retorts, “And we both knew I could hold my own.”

“You certainly could.”

Nell grins as Hilda’s eyes glaze over a little. “What are you remembering, darling?”

Hilda pushes Nell gently off her lap, stands and takes her hand. “Why don’t I show you?”


	20. Chalet School - More than the school

Holiday paperwork finally finished, Nell left her study to find Hilda. As usual for the summer holidays they had decamped to St Mildred’s, it being, although neither of them admitted it out loud, that bit further from Freudesheim and the prospect of constant visits from the Maynard family.

It was a beautiful day and Nell tracked Hilda down to the garden, where she was sitting in one of the big comfy chairs, staring out at the view across the valley. Unusually, she didn’t turn on Nell’s approach.

Nell drew up her own chair next to her and Hilda jumped, smiled at her and then resumed her contemplation. Nell wondered what had got to her. “You could talk about it, you know,” she prompted gently.

Wordlessly, Hilda handed her the letter that she’d been clutching. Nell scanned it quickly. “Well, this is an honour,” she said lightly, “And it sounds like fun, travelling all over the place to inspect various schools.”

“Hmm,” Hilda said non-committally.

Nell touched her hand, smiled as Hilda clasped them together. “What’s wrong? The school will manage without you for a term. I won’t be able to step in, not with our staff situation, but somebody like Nancy would do nicely  as head pro-tem. Good experience for her too.”

Hilda gave her a startled look. “Oh! Nell, it’s not the school I’m thinking of!”

“You’re not worrying about me over the school are you?” Nell laughed slightly, “There’s a first time for everything, I suppose.”

“What?” There was a sharp note in Hilda’s voice. “Nell, if I have ever given you reason to think that I value you less than the school...” her voice trailed off.

Nell scanned her face closely, “Dearest, I thought – well – the school is everything to you. I -”

“If I had to choose, I would choose you. Every time.”

“Oh.” Nell’s throat closed up. She lifted Hilda’s hand and kissed it gently. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Hilda replied. “And I don’t want to leave you, not for that long.” She nodded at the letter that Nell still held. “That year we spent in different countries was unbearable.”

“This wouldn’t be a year though, would it?” Nell said softly. “It says three months. You’d be back by Christmas, and you could always pop back for an odd weekend here and there, I’m sure.”

“Do you think I should go?” Hilda traced patterns on the back of Nell’s hand.

“Would you enjoy it?”

“Aside from missing you? I think I might.”

“Then you should go. I’ll miss you, but as you said, we’ve been apart for longer and coped. You know what they say about absence.”

“What who says?” Hilda snapped tartly, almost as normal, and Nell grinned.

“Go, Hilda.” Nell tugged Hilda out of her chair and onto her lap, “Go, enjoy yourself and then we’ll have a very thorough debrief when you’re back.”

Hilda leant down to press a kiss to Nell’s lips. “Is that a promise?”


	21. Cabin Pressure - Captain

Douglas and Herc strolled through the airport behind Arthur, who was on a Toblerone hunt.

“Excuse me,” came a voice behind them, “Excuse me, Captain?”

Douglas felt a touch on his arm and turned. “I’m not actually the Cap-” he came to an abrupt halt. “Oh, right.”

“Change _is_ annoyingly difficult, isn’t it,” Herc said with a smirk as the stranger passed Douglas the leaflet he’d dropped.

“Thank you for the observation, _First Officer_.” 

Herc merely laughed. “Come on, we’ve lost Arthur.”


	22. Berena - Keeping occupied

“I’m going out tonight,” Jason says casually as they all clear up after dinner, “Raf and Fletch have invited me to a pub quiz.”

“That sounds fun,” Bernie says as she passes a dish over to Serena, “Why don’t we come too? We could make up a team.”

Jason looks at her. Bernie interprets the look correctly. “We could have a chance!” she protests.

Serena coughs, a cough that sounds remarkably like “Dusty Springfield.”

“Aunty Bernie, you’re not very good at general knowledge.”

“Definitely not music,” Serena adds.

“And you’re not much better, Aunty Serena. Unless there was a round on wine, which there usually isn’t according to Fletch, then you’d be no help.”

“Well, that’s put us firmly in our place.”

“You won’t be lonely without me, will you?”

Serena smiles. “I’m sure we’ll find a way to occupy ourselves, won’t we Bernie.”

Bernie passes another dish over, purposefully brushes her fingers against Serena’s, a lingering touch. “I’m sure we will,” she agrees.


	23. The Worst Witch - Heavy are the shoulders

Ada sat fretfully at her desk, fidgeting her fingers fretfully. “I feel like I’ve failed them.”

“You’ve been working so hard, Ada,” Hecate said, her dark eyes shining with concern.

“I should have done more.”

Hecate dropped a gentle hand to her shoulder, squeezed it softly. “You can’t give more than yourself, Ada.”


	24. Cabin Pressure - Patience

“For goodness sake,” Carolyn snaps, “Where is that boy?!”

Douglas glances at the clock. “There’s an hour and a half till we’re due to take off. You could try being patient?”

“Patience is not something I’m known for.”

“We had noticed that, in fact. Why don’t you cultivate some in your old age?”

“My what?! Douglas, you’re fired.”

“Would you like me to fly the plane for you first?”

“There are days I regret making you Captain.”

“But it does annoy Herc.”

“True, true. On balance, I suppose, you’re not fired after all.”

“Thank you so much. Shall I go and hunt down the errant Arthur?”

“Don’t be long!”

“I wouldn’t dare.”


	25. The Durrells - Delicious

“Morning,” Louisa says, rolling over to smile at Spiros.

“Kalimera,” he replies, pulling her in for a swift kiss. His stomach rumbles and they both laugh. “I could really eat something.”

“Could you?” Louisa trails her fingers lazily down Spiros’ arm.

“Yes, you’re delicious, but I was thinking of something more substantial.”


End file.
